Our Love Is Like Your Frost
by Dragonrose2000
Summary: If you die saving someone, most would think you would just die, right? Not in the world where the guardians exist. The reader finds themselves turned into a guardian and falling in love with none other than Jack Frost himself. As well as discovering their center and defeating the enemy. Trust me when I say the story is better than this description, so please read on.
1. Black Oblivion

"Run! Run!" Your parents yell at you, but your legs won't move.

A wanted murderer was pointing a gun at your parent's heads.

"Run!" Your parents yell frantically.

Your brain finally decided to work properly and you run to your younger brother's room. "(B/n) wake up. Come on (b/n) we have to leave!" you tell him.

Your brother wakes up looking really sleepy. So you pick him up and run downstairs. On your way out the door you grab your cell phone and your brother's coat. You hastily put (b/n)'s coat on him and then continue running. When you were about a mile away from your home you heard two gun shots. Tears were streaming down your face, but you kept running.

~Time Skip~

You didn't know how long you'd been running through the forest, but you knew that the murderer was following you. That's when you found a frozen lake. Your brother was awake now so you set him down he ran towards the woods you were about to call after him after he disappeared from view but that's when the murderer arrived. You looked behind yourself quickly determining whether or not the ice was thick enough. The murderer was nearing just enough so that you just stepped out on the ice. You were praying that your brother would stay in the woods away from harm. You skated out further away from the edge. Once you were far enough you pulled out your phone and dialed 911. After very quickly stating your name, what happened, and described your location they said they'd come soon. The murderer had just arrived at the edge of the lake eyeing you and the phone in your hand.

You waved the phone around as if you were saying, 'I called the police, what you gonna do about it'.

He just stepped out onto the ice and pulled out his gun and aimed at your head. He pulled the trigger, and you flinched away. He did this twice more. Then you heard cracking, he seemed to have heard it too because he lowered the gun and looked around. Then you realized the cracking was coming from under you, but to make matters was your brother decided to come out of the forest.

"(Y/n)." He said in a scared tone.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." You said calmly.

'Crack' 'crack'. You worriedly looked down to see the ice cracking even more. Then the murderer decided to start shooting again. Except this time he was aiming at your legs.

'Bad choice' you thought to yourself.

The murderer seemed to have forgotten he was standing on the ice too. He kept firing and you kept dodging which kept making the ice crack. 'Just a little more of this,' you thought to yourself. The cracks finally reached under the murderer's feet.

'Finally' you thought.

Then the murderer fired again but he missed completely and hit the ice. 'Crack' 'Crack'. The ice completely cracked and made its way towards you and toward unknowing murderer. He had started to laugh at his "success", until he fell through the ice. Your brother who had come out from the forest again smiled at you. You smiled back and took a step towards him then, "splash".

"(Y/n)!" your brother called as you fell through the ice. You immediately tried desperately to claw your way back to the surface, but failed. You quickly lost oxygen and then just floated down to the bottom of the lake. The last of the oxygen floated away from you in bubbles. You watched them through eyes that were failing until it was all just black.


	2. A New Guardian

~ Jack's POV ~

I look out at the frozen water of the lake as police officers are trying, but failing at retrieving the body of the girl who fell through the ice.

I just stand there letting one thought echo through my head, 'It was my fault'.

Soon I hear the calming voice of the man in the moon.

"It is not your fault Jack."

"But it is my fault!" I emphasize on the word my. "I should have made the ice thicker, I should have done something!" I all but screamed at Manny.

"But Jack, you forget something. (Y/n) did not die just any death, she died protecting her brother. She died a guardian, Jack. She _is_ a guardian."

My eyes widen in realization, Manny's right.

"Jack, help her when her time comes to rise. The guardians must not fall jack. Remember that." Manny's voice faded and I sat there think his words over and waiting.

I waited for hours and the police officers finally left. I floated away from where I had been sitting to the middle of the lake, exactly where (y/n) fell.

'Help her rise when her time comes' I remember.

"Help her rise." I say thoughtfully. I gently break the ice with ease and see the girl's body. It was resting peacefully on the bottom of the lake. I remove my blue hoodie and set my staff down and take a deep breath.

I jump into the water and swim towards the bottom. It didn't take long to reach the bottom and when I'm close enough to see her features it takes my breath away. She has beautiful (h/l) (h/c) hair. Her skin a beautiful (s/c) color. I wondered what color her eyes are? I realized I should probably bring this breath taking new guardian to the surface. I pick her up gently, carrying her bridal style and swim to the surface. I set her down carefully and wait for this beautiful new guardian to awaken. I put my hoodie back on and collect my staff. Then sit there watching her as the time passed, just waiting.


	3. Meeting The Guardians

You slowly felt that you were no longer encased in darkness. Slowly you open your (e/c) eyes and look around.

Then your eyes came to rest on a sleeping figure about a yard away. What was interesting was that he had snowy white hair and he was completely bare foot. The next thing you notice is that a rather unusual looking staff was laying in his grasp. It looked like a shepherd's staff almost, but before you could look at this unusual staff some more his eyes opened. You quickly scrambled back in shock. He sat up brushing his hair out of his eyes then turned to look at you. You both just sat there looking into the other's eyes for what seemed like eternity.

Then he broke the silence, "Um…. Hi…" he said.

"Hi…" you replied somewhat breathily. "Where am I?" you questioned him.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked. You thought for a moment then shook your head.

"You fell through the ice a few hours ago." The teen told you.

"Oh." You said.

"Then how am I alive?" you inquired.

The teen replied, "I'm going to take you to a place where you'll find your answers."

He stood up and offered a hand to you.

After helping you up he then says, "Oh, if you're wondering, my name's Jack, Jack Frost."

He flashed a toothy grin in your direction making you blush. You were a little suspicious as to whether or not he was _The _Jack Frost, but at the moment you were crazy enough to believe him. He then beckoned you toward him.

He wrapped an arm around your waist which made you blush again and then he said, "Hold on," while grinning like mad.

Then a sharp wind enveloped the two of you making your hair blow into your face. When you moved your hair off your face you realized you couldn't feel anything under your feet. You looked down hesitantly. That's when your hunch came true. You were flying. You looked towards jack in amazement.

"Oh my god…." Was all that you said.

He just smiled at you. You two flew for a while until a castle like building in the middle of nowhere came into view and you looked at Jack for an explanation.

He only said, "You'll find out why we're here after you meet a few people."

You nodded then looked back at the sight taking in all of its features. You soon arrived and entered the building. Inside was what looked to be some sort of a toy factory, but what you couldn't understand was why it was in the middle of nowhere.

Then you saw some sort of hairy beast and all these pointy things and you exclaimed, "Holy crap! J-Jack what are those?!"

He looked amused and said, "Well the huge fury things are Yetis, oh hey Phil, and the pointed little creatures are elves."

"Ok then." You said.

You kept looking around in awe of the entire place until Jack said, "I think it's time you meet a few special people.

Jack lead you further into the factory until you were standing in front of a humongous globe full of sparkling little lights.

That's when a very large man with a very heavy Russian accent said, "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Hey North, I think you should meet someone." Jack said enthusiastically.

"You brought a human here?!" North said.

"No, actually she's a guardian." Jack said

"What?"

"Manny made her a guardian."

"The question is why." North said contemplatively.

"Bunny! Tooth! Sandy!" North yelled. After North yelled, two figures appeared.

"Where's Sandy?" North said.

Then two elves came in pushing a small golden man who was sleeping.

Then North pointed to a flying woman covered in iridescent feathers, "This is Tooth. She might be better known to you as the tooth fairy."

"Hi!" Tooth said enthusiastically. "I think we're going to be really good friends, it's going to be so nice to have another girl around." She said happily.

North then introduced the bunny, though frankly he looked like a kangaroo to you.

"This is Bunny. He's the Easter bunny."

"Hello mate." He said in an Australian accent, which sealed the deal for you.

"Are you sure he's not a kangaroo?" You asked innocently. Jack fell to the ground laughing.

"I am NOT a kangaroo, mate! I'm a BUNNY!" he said irritably.

"Go paint some eggs bunny." Jack said as Bunny huffed off.

Finally North introduced you to the snoring little man.

"This is Sandy. Sandy? Sandy?! Wake up!"

The little man awoke upon hearing north yell. He looked up to see you and waved. Then a smiley face appeared over his head and then he walked away towards a group of elves.

"Welcome to the Guardians (y/n)."


	4. Learning

You just continue staring at Sandy who was playfully arguing with the elves about egg-nog.

Then Jack said, "(Y/n)?"

"Hmm?" you reply.

"I-I was wondering i-if I could take you somewhere." You sensed his nervousness.

"Sure." You said smiling at him.

~ Time Skip ~

Jack had blindfolded you before leaving the factory.

You had been flying for a while when you asked, "Jack, Where are we going?" you said in a whiney little kid voice just for fun.

"Somewhere special." He replied.

The next 5 minutes passed and then you felt snow under your feet. Jack took the blindfold off. You let your eyes adjust to the light before beholding the sight before you. You stood before a beautiful frozen lake covered in spiraled frost patterns.

"This is where it started." Jack said quietly.

"Where what started?" you asked gently.

Jack sighed. "Where my story starts." He said.

For the next hour or so, Jack tells you about the part of his life before he was a guardian. About his sister and about how after 300 years a child finally sees him. This is where you interrupt him.

"Who would this child be?" you asked curiously.

"His name is Jamie." Jack said

"Can I meet him?" You ask.

"Yeah, I think he would be thrilled to meet you." Jack said.

"Really?!" you say enthusiastically.

"Mm hm." Jack said. "Why don't I take you to meet him now? How does that sound?"

"Woo hoo!" You shouted excitedly. Jack was silent. "What?" You asked.

You looked down. You were about a foot off the ground. You were floating! But if you could float you could…! Experimentally you kicked off from the ground. You flew around the lake in pure joy. Then you lost your balance, you started falling towards the ground, but right when you when you thought you were going to crash you didn't. You opened your eyes seeing blue fabric. You look up and see Jack. You both were just staring into the other's eyes. Then you both seemed to realize that Jack is holding you very close to his body, bridal style to be exact. You both blush and he sets you down clearing his throat and looking away.

"Um…. Why don't we go see Jamie now?" Jack said.

"Yeah." you replied.

~ Time skip ~

Jack led you to Jamie's house. Jack looked in a window then tapped on the glass. A small boy who looked to be 10 or 11 was standing in the room. He had brownish-hazel nut colored hair and soft, bright brown eyes. When the child looked out his window and saw Jack his face lit up in an excited smile. He ran to the widow and opened it quickly.

"Jack! What are you doing here?!" The child asked.

"Well I thought you should meet the newest guardian." Jack said. Jack stepped aside allowing the child to see you.

"Hi…" You said in a friendly, but nervous voice.

The boy smiled adorably at you.

"Jamie, meet (y/n). (Y/n), meet Jamie." Jack said introducing the two of you to each other.

Jamie looked curiously at you and asked, "How'd you become a guardian?"

"I fell through a frozen lake, but I died saving my brother." You said.

"Oh." Jamie said. "I'm sorry."

Then he walked up and hugged you. You weren't expecting to be hugged so it took you a second for you to hug him back.

"Jamie! Breakfast!" A woman who you guessed was his mother called to him.

"Sorry Jack I gotta go. Bye!" He said waving to Jack.

"Bye Jamie." Jack said waving back to him.

He then turned to you and said, "So whatta ya think?"

"He's absolutely adorable. He looks like he believes in you a lot. I can see why he's your favorite kid."

"Wha-what?!" Jack stuttered. "He's not my-"

"Jack…" You say in a playfully threatening tone.

Jack sighed. "Okay, he's my favorite, but don't tell North. Okay?"

You replied by crossing an X over your heart. You both flew back to North's factory. When you walked in you were met by North.

"Jack, do you mind if I borrow (Y/n) from you for a moment.

Without waiting for an answer North tells you to follow him and you obey. He leads you to 1 of the many rooms in his factory. After you follow him in the door closes behind you with a loud slam and a complex looking lock sets into place.

"It's time to get down to business. Who are you (y/n)? What is your center? Hmm." He says thoughtfully.

"M-my what?" You say confused.

North then walks over to a shelf and picks up something. "This is how you see me. No?" he says while showing you a wooden doll painted like him. "Very big, very intimidating, but if you get to know me a little, well go on." You open the doll to see another.

"You're jolly?" You guess.

"But not just jolly! I am also mysterious, and fearless, and caring, and at my center…?"

"There's a tiny, creepy, little wooden baby."

"No! Look closer! What do you see?"

"You have big eyes."

"Yes! _Big_ eyes, very big, because they're full of wonder. That is my center; it is what I was born with. Eyes that have only seen the wonder in everything. Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air. This wonder is what I put into the world! And what I protect in children. It is what makes me a guardian, it is my center. What is yours?"

"Um… I don't know."

North folds your hand around the tiny wooden baby. "You will find it. You will find you center. I can feel it, in my belly."


	5. Confession

~ Later That Night ~

You were sleeping peacefully in one of the countless rooms in North's factory, but then something felt off or different. You felt….warmer? You open your (e/c) eyes and turn around to come face to face with none other than Jack. You nearly screamed half to death but instead bit down on your tongue causing you to yelp in pain, which then alerted Jack. Jack sat up abruptly waving his staff around. Then he notices you sitting beside him holding your tongue out and poking it.

"Is something wrong with your tongue (y/n)?" Jack asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I bit it."

You replied while still holding your tongue out. You were now trying to pull it out further so you could see how much damage you did.

"Hey, lemme help you." Jack said turning your face towards his.

Before you could register what was happening Jack leaned in and placed his lips over yours. You immediately kiss him back. Then you hear something. It was a different voice? Then your surroundings start fading and you realize it was just a dream. North's voice was what woke you. From what you could hear you thought he was yelling at one of the yetis. You rubbed your eyes and swung your legs over the edge of the bed. You walk in the direction of the door. You step out in the hallway and look over the railing too see what the commotion was. You quickly realize that North is _not_ yelling at yeti but at Jack. You almost turn around to go back to bed until you hear your name in their conversation.

"Jack, why are you asking me about (y/n)?" North said irritably.

"Because North. She gives me this… weird feeling when she's around me. The first time I saw her I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was just so….." Jack trailed off.

"Beautiful." North finished for Jack.

"Yeah." Jack said as if in a dream-like state.

You were blushing heavily. You decided that you should stop listening in on their conversation. You quietly walked back into your room and crawled into bed. You soon fell asleep dreaming of Jack.

~Next Morning~

You come down stairs after dressing in (Favorite outfit). You rub your eyes and yawn. You turn a corner and run into Tooth.

"Sorry Tooth." You say.

"It's okay (y/n)." she replies kindly.

"Now come this way or you'll be late for breakfast." She says pushing you in the correct direction.

You both walk into what you can guess is a dining hall. You sit down in one of the chairs and look around to see who you're sitting by. To your left there's nobody, to your right, to your surprise is Jack.

"Morning." Jack says calmly.

"G-Good morning." You say nervously.

Jack smiles and then turns around and starts bothering Bunny. You eat your breakfast calmly while listening to North ramble on about random things.

~After breakfast~

You decided to confront Jack about your feelings. Right now Jack was poking Bunny in the ribs making you giggle to yourself.

"You like him, don't you?" You turn around to see Tooth looking curiously at you.

"Who?" You say innocently.

"Jack, of course." She says as if it's fact.

"Is it really that obvious?" you ask her. She hesitates then nods her head.

"Just go talk to him I'm sure he feels the same way." She says reassuringly. You nod and walk over to him and tap his shoulder.

"Um….. Jack?" You say nervously.

"Yeah?" He says while looking at you curiously.

"Can we go somewhere?"

"Sure." He said. You take his hand hesitantly before flying both of you up in to the air.

~Jack's POV~

'I wonder where she's taking me.' Jack wondered to himself. 'And then again I honestly don't care where she takes me as long as it's her taking me there.'

~Your POV~

You look behind you at Jack to see that his eyes are glazed over and he has a dreamy smile gracing his lips. You smile to yourself and keep flying.

~le time skip to destination~

You land in a meadow surrounded by a forest shrouded in frost and snow. Jack is behind you wondering where he is.

"Come on." You said and held out your hand.

He took it and you led him farther into the meadow. After a few moments of silence you started talking.

"This meadow is a place of memories. They say the spirits of the ones you love roam this meadow. When I was little my parents decided to take a family vacation somewhere near here and I strayed from them and got lost in this forest, but just when I was going to give up I felt something pulling me in the right direction. It wasn't a person or something of the like but a feeling coming from my chest."

You stop walking and turn to face Jack and you place his hand over your heart.

"I think something, fate, destiny whatever you want to call it, knew that there as something that I needed to accomplish because that "feeling" led me back to my parents." You said.

"Do you mean being a guardian? Is that what you meant by needing to accomplish something?"

"Well there's that but there's something else too."

"What else would you need to accomplish?" Jack asked curiously.

"I think I needed to meet you." You said. "I really, really like you Jack."

And with that you pressed your cold lips to his. It only took a moment for Jack to kiss you back. You stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Then you both parted for air. Both of you were gasping like fish out of water because you may have kissed longer than you should have, but that was fine with you. Then you heard Jack trying to say something.

"I *gasp* l-like you, too (y/n)."

He looked at you, you looked at him, both of you looked like you were going to explode with joy.

Until Jack said, "I really wanna kiss you again." You both took really deep breaths and then locked lips. So, you were a guardian, you got the guy what else was left, your center.


	6. Guess Who's Back

Your P.O.V

You and Jack were still kissing intensely until you heard a deep laughing and then, "How sweet, young guardians confessing their eternal love for each other."

Jack pulled you closer and started looking around.

"It's just so sad that you're going to be torn away from one another." Pitch said.

"Where are you hiding, Pitch!?" Jack yelled.

"Oh, anywhere," He said close to both of your ears, "and everywhere." Pitch said in a way that made it echo around you and Jack.

"You may have defeated me last time, Jack, but this time the ending to this tale won't be so happy." Pitch started laughing again, "The Guardians will fall!" Pitch yelled.

It slowly faded away until it was completely silent and you and Jack were alone in the meadow.

"Pitch is back." Jack said in a somewhat worried voice. "That means the kids are in danger."

"Jamie!" you said fearful for the young believer.

"Don't worry. Jamie's a smart kid he can handle himself, and if he can't the Guardians will be there for him." Jack reassured you.

"We have to tell the others." You stated.

Jack nodded and you both flew off to tell the other Guardians.

~ . ~ * ~ . ~

"NORTH!" You and Jack yelled simultaneously as you burst into the factory.

"What is problem?" North asked as he walked out of one of his rooms with a cookie in his hand.

"Pitch!" You and Jack yelled frantically.

North dropped his cookie, which was soon devoured by an elf, ran down a flight of stairs to the globe in the middle of the factory. He walked to a control panel and twisted a handle and pushed down. Moments later waves of beautiful colored lights spread across the sky.

"Pitch is going down."

~ . ~ * ~ . ~

The other Guardians soon arrived. Tooth flitting around yelling coordinates, teeth details, and commands to small fairies, Bunny complaining about how any eggs he still had to paint, and Sandy being Sandy. You and Jack were floating above everyone observing the scene.

Then north yelled, "Quiet!"

The room was dead silent after that. You and Jack slowly descended from above every one until you both had your feet on the ground.

"Pitch is back. (y/n) and I saw him." Jack said

"What? How can that be we defeated him?" Tooth said in a very confused manner.

"Yeah, Jack, explain that. Pitch is gone mate." Bunny said.

"I-"

Before Jack could finish speaking Manny spoke.

"Pitch is indeed back. This time he is stronger. Be prepared."

"What do you mean, 'be prepared'? Prepare for what?" North asked but was never answered by the Man in the Moon.

"So Pitch is back." Bunny said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Jack said.

"Hey!" Bunny shouted.

"STOP!" North yelled.

For the second time everyone in the room was quiet.

"We've established that Pitch is back, so be quiet! This is not about us! This is about protecting the children!" North yelled at the rambunctious guardians.

"Yeah, we know that North. So what are we going to do about Pitch?" Jack asked.

"We fight."


	7. Belief

Your POV

"Fight? How North? What are we going to do? How are we going to find Pitch?" Tooth asked letting words fall from her mouth a mile a minute, flitting around the room and getting way to close to North's face.

"Calm down Tooth." Jack said. Tooth turned toward him.

"Calm down? How can I be calm in a situation like this?!" she asked. One of her small fairies tapped her on the shoulder and then she started talking to the fairy. After the fairy had lead Tooth out of the room, the other guardians started discussing the situation.

"Manny said be prepared. Does that mean he knows something about what Pitch is going to do next that he's not telling us?" You asked the others.

"It's not unusual for Manny to keep secrets. He will tell his secrets when he thinks we are ready." North replied.

"But we need to know now, we don't know what Pitch's next move will be. We don't know if he's going to attack us or the kids next." Jack said.

Suddenly a bone chilling whinny ripped through the tense air. All the guardians turned towards the noise to see one of Pitch's black nightmares run off into the distance.

"Pitch has been listening to us. He will soon get the knowledge of the reaction he wanted from us." North said while still staring after the nightmare.

~ . ~ * ~ . ~

Pitch's POV

"Hahaha, wait until Mim's silly little guardians find out about my new powers." Pitch laughed in his dark lair. He was staring at the globe full of all the lights that represented all the children who believed. "This time all of you will go out, especially you, Jamie Bennett."

"The Guardians will regret the day they thought the defeated Pitch Black!" Right as Pitch was done professing what the guardians will do, one of his nightmares came running and stopped in front of him. Pitch listened to the black creature for a moment before a devilish smile appeared on his face.

"So the guardians are all stirred up in worry over the fact that I'm back. Just wait until I make my next move. Just you wait Man in the Moon! I will beat you and your little guardians this time!" He yelled.

~ . ~ * ~ . ~

Your POV

After a while of the guardians discussing what to do about Pitch, you decided to leave. You walked away from them and found a window with a nice view of the North Pole and sat on the window sill. Just leaning against the cold glass of the window and thinking about what's happened since you woke up on the ice beside Jack.

~Time Skip to A Little Later~

"(Y/N). (Y/N). Hey wake up." You opened your eyes blinking for a moment. You must have fallen asleep against the window while you were thinking.

"Hey, you worried me after I found out you left. Are you ok?" Jack asked with a concerned look on his face. You looked at him and sighed.

"I just don't know how I feel about this entire situation. I've only been a guardian for like a day, Jack. I don't even know what my center is yet and I can't do anything but fly. And it's not like that's going to help defeat Pitch." You told Jack. He sat on the window sill across from you and took your hands in his own.

"It's going to be fine; we're going to be fine. Don't worry so much about everything; it'll work out in the end." Jack reassured you. "Come on let's go to bed. We're both tired and could use some sleep, and I'm pretty sure a window isn't a comfortable place to sleep." You smiled at him and let him lead you off the window sill and to your bedroom. He let go of your hand when you both had reached your door and moved to leave but you grabbed his hand.

"Come on. I don't think I can sleep alone with everything that's happened today." You say to Jack. You lead him into your bedroom and walk to your bed. You pull back the covers and climb in and pat the space beside you. Jack climbed in beside you and pulled the covers up. You snuggled into him, wrapping your arms around him, and he wrapped his arms around you. You smiled, and loved that you both fit perfectly into each other's arms.

"Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight (y/n)."

~ Time Skip to Morning ~

Jack's POV

I woke up to a warm, soft bed and something warm lying on my chest. I open my blue eyes and see (y/n) lying on top of me sleeping peacefully and remember last night. I smile and brush her (h/l) (h/c) hair away from her face. She truly was beautiful and I still couldn't believe she was mine. I thought back to what Pitch had said yesterday and instinctively wrapped my arm a little tighter around her lower back. She stirred a little in her sleep so I loosened my grip and she settled back into my chest. I continued to absent mindedly play with her hair until I heard a voice.

"Hello Jack." I looked over to see a pale man standing by the window.

"Manny?" I asked confused as to why he was here.

"Jack, promise me something."

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

"That girl you hold in your arms, (y/n) our newest guardian, promise me you'll keep her safe from Pitch."

"Yes of course, I'll do everything I can to keep her safe." I promised.

"Good. Do your best to try and not break that promise, Jack." Manny said with a faraway sound in his voice before disappearing from the room. (Y/N) started stirring so I couldn't think further upon why Manny would make me promise that. I would naturally want to protect anyone I cared about.

Your POV

You woke up but you didn't open your eyes. You were content with just lying there on top of Jack, who was cold yet warm and very comfortable.

"Good morning." Jack said while running his fingers through your hair.

"Mmm, good morning." You said sleepily.

"We should probably get up soon." Jack told you.

"I'd rather stay and lay here with you." You said with your eyes still closed.

"I would too but we should see if the others have come up with a way to defeat Pitch.

"Should we tell Jamie and his friends? They helped defeat Pitch last time right?" You asked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. We should ask North." Jack replied.

You sighed. "Fine, come on." You said as you got up off Jack and out of bed. You ran a brush through your hair and grabbed some clothes.

"Be out in a moment." You told Jack before going inside the bathroom to change. You came out soon after wearing (insert outfit that you like).You walked over to Jack and took his hand in yours and intertwined your fingers with his. You walked out of you room and down the stairs to find North. You both found him sitting at a table with the other guardians eating breakfast.

"Ah, good morning you two." North said while looking up from his breakfast that consisted of mostly cookies and egg-nog.

"Good morning." You both said to all the guardians. You noticed that none of the other guardians were actually eating. The kangaroo was painting eggs whining about how many he still had to paint, tooth seemed to have recovered from yesterday and was back to yelling orders at her fairies, and Sandy was sleeping in his chair with a cup of egg-nog about to slip from his hand.

"Sit, sit." North said to both of you. You and Jack walked to two chairs on North's left. Jack sat down first and you were about to sit in the chair beside him when he grabbed you around the waist and pulled you into his lap. You blushed a shade of pink.

"Awww, you two are so adorable." Tooth said as her fairies formed a heart with an arrow through it behind her then fainted. You blushed red, embarrassed at the attention she was giving you.

"You're really cute when you blush." Jack whispered in your ear, which made you blush a deeper shade of red if that's even possible. He laughed lightly and kissed the top of your head.

"Knock it off; I'm trying to concentrate over here." Bunny whined at all of you.

"Go suck an egg, kangaroo." Jack said.

"I am not a kangaroo, I'ma bunny!" The kangaroo yelled back as he stormed off with his eggs.

"Jack, you should stop teasing him." You said.

"So you don't think it's amusing?" he asked with a smile on his pale face.

"Oh, I'm not saying it's not amusing, it's hilarious, but you should give the kangaroo a break." You replied.

"I heard that!" Bunny yelled.

"Ok, so what we are going to do about Pitch is we are going to just be ready to fight him and wait for his next move." North said while shoving a cookie in his mouth.

"Are you just saying that because you couldn't come up with something better and you wanted to sound like you knew what you were doing?" You asked.

"No… yes." North said as he sighed.

"It's not really a great idea to just wait for Pitch's next move, it's like basically sending him a card that says, 'go crazy and do whatever you want'." You say.

"Well what other choice do we have?" North said. You sighed heavily.

"I don't know, now would be a great time for you to give us some guidance, Manny." You said.

"You are all still so childish to me." Manny said. All the guardians turned and stared at the pale man.

"Manny!" Everyone said in unison, surprised to see that he was here.

"Yes. You asked for my guidance, so here I am." Manny said.

"Ah, Manny, old friend, do you have something to tell us that can help?" North asked with hope evident in his voice.

"Pitch is going to attack the town of the strongest believer very soon, and he's armed with some kind of a new weapon. This time he is mainly focusing on damaging the children rather than the children and you. And hopefully our newest guardian will have an impact on Pitch and will have the same effect on him as Jack had last time. Good luck, my children." Many spoke before disappearing in a ray of moon light.

"Always the mysterious one, you are Manny." North said.

"What does he mean hopefully I'll make an impact on Pitch?" You asked confused.

"Exactly as he said, hopefully you will. If Pitch is attacking soon we need to get to Jamie's city. I guess we're going to Burgess." Jack said. You perked up.

"One question, can we ride in the sleigh?" you asked hopefully.

"Of course we can." North said. Your face lit up with a smile a child on Christmas morning would have.

"Yes!" You yelled excitedly while jumping in the air. When you fell back from jumping up excitedly Jack caught you about the waist. He set you on the ground but didn't let go. You momentarily forgot about the sleigh ride and leaned back into Jack's chest. You could feel the toned muscles beneath his blue hoodie, Jack had his arms around your midsection and rested his head in the crook of you neck.

"Come on you love-birds, we don't have the rest of our lives to stand around hugging!" The kangaroo yelled at you and Jack, breaking the moment. Both of you sighed. The kangaroo turned around and you noticed he left behind one of his eggs on one of the work benches. You picked it up and creeped up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wha-" he started before you smashed the egg into his face.

"That's for ruining the moment." You said before hurrying to catch up with the others. On the entire sleigh ride through the ice tunnels and to Burgess, you and Jack were making fun of Bunny for being so scared of flying. North landed the sleigh somewhere no one would find it and you all formed a plan. You all split into groups of two and went your separate ways. You were with Jack, the kangaroo was with Sandy, and North was with Tooth. You and Jack were supposed to find Jamie, tell him to gather all of his friends somewhere safe the hide somewhere close to protect them. It was easy to find Jamie; he was playing in the snow with most of his friends and having a massive snowball fight. You and Jack flew down and landed in the middle of the snowball fight. The kids immediately stopped throwing snowballs and simultaneously yelled, "JACK!" They all ran to greet him yelling things like, 'Wow, you're here!', 'You're back!', 'Are you gonna join our snowball fight?', 'Who is she?', 'Is she your girlfriend?', 'Where are the others?' and more.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down." Jack chuckled at their excitement at seeing him. "We're actually on a mission right now and I need to talk to Jamie, where is he?" Jack asked. A few kids parted to let the brown haired, brown eyed, energetic, young believer through. "Ok, everyone go back to your snowball fight and we'll be right back soon." Jack said while he, Jamie and you walked a little ways away from the other kids.

"Jamie I need you to gather all your friends here, can you do that for me?" Jack asked getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, but why Jack?" Jamie asked confused.

"Don't tell the other kids, I don't want to worry them, but Pitch is back and he's coming very soon." Jack said. Jamie's eyes widened at the intensity of the situation that he'd just found out about.

"Ok, I'll be back soon I'm gonna go get my friends." Jamie yelled back as he ran off to go retrieve the other believers. You and Jack flew up to a tree and sat on a branch high enough that you could see the entire area where the children were playing and still be hidden.

"What if we fail?" You asked abruptly after a wile of silence.

"Hey, don't think like that, we won't fail. We're gonna defeat Pitch, I can feel it." Jack told you with optimism.

"Jack?!" You both heard Jamie call. You both looked down to see Jamie was back and looking around confused as to where Jack was.

"Up here, kiddo." Jack called down. Jamie looked up and saw you both and called up, "I found all my friends now what?"

"Keep playing as if nothing's wrong. Pretend like you don't know anything about the situation." Jack said.

"Ok!" Jamie yelled up before turning around and running back to join the snowball fight once again. Both of you were just up in the tree watching all the kids play. Jack wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him and you leaned your head on his shoulder while he rested his head on top of yours and played with your hair. Just as you were getting comfortable you and Jack both heard something, or rather nothing. The noise from the kids had gone silent.

"Well, if it isn't two of Mim's little pawns." Pitch sneered at both of you. Both of you dropped to the ground in fighting stances.

"Get out of here Pitch! We defeated you once and we can do it again!" Jack yelled.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong Jack. You didn't defeat me, you weakened me and I've been building my power ever since. Would you like to see my new power?" Pitch said before disappearing and reappearing behind them. He grabbed one of the kids, a little girl with auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Put her down Pitch." Jack said menacingly.

"No, I don't think I will." Pitch said. "I think I'll have some fun." He summoned his black sand, but this time it was different, instead of the swirling tendrils being just black, there was red mixed in along with the shimmering black sand. Pitch brought the sand closer and closer to the girl until just part of it made contact with her. The sand immediately jumped from Pitch's hand to the little girl and enveloped her entirely.

"What have you done?!" Jack yelled watching the sand take over and mold to the form of the child. Then after the sand had completely covered her it disappeared. Jack sighed in relief that nothing had happened. Then she walked toward him, but what happened next, Jack didn't want to believe. The small girl walked straight through Jack and you leaving a cold empty feeling where she had walked through.

"You took her belief away."


	8. Pitch's Curse

A/N: Ok, I know the reader is a new guardian and the children shouldn't be able to see them but I'm going to pretend that the children are so full of belief they'll believe in anything or in this case anyone. Also, I call the Man in the Moon Manny and Mim, it depends on the situation. The guardians refer to him a Manny and Pitch refers to him as Mim.

~Your POV~

"Hahaha!" Pitch laughed as he disappeared in a swirling tornado of black sand.

"Jack, I'm scared. What's happening, what's gonna happen to us?" Jamie asked as he stood with all the other frightened children.

"I don't know what's going to happen, but you guys will be fine, I promise." Jack said.

"What happened?! Where's Pitch?!" North shouted as he and the other guardians arrived.

"You're too late. What's done is done." You told them while pointing to the girl right before she walked through all of them.

"Pitch did that?" Bunny asked.

"Yes." You replied.

"My children, I am sorry."

"Manny, did you know about this?" you asked with slight anger in your voice.

"No (y/n), I didn't. If I did I would have told all of you that." Manny said sorrowfully.

"How could Pitch have obtained such a power?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but Pitch gave in to the darkness long ago." Manny spoke.

"How does that help us, Manny?" North said.

"I cannot offer help to you this time, at least not yet. I am sorry." Manny spoke before disappearing.

"Well thanks for nothing Manny. It looks like we're on our own." You said before you felt someone tugging on your shirt.

"Miss?" A small boy with blond hair and emerald eyes asked.

"Call me (y/n), and yes?" You replied to the child.

"I know the guardians are strong and they protect us but can we protect you too?" The child asked.

"Of course you can, we want to protect you but we know that all of you are protecting us too. As long as you keep believing in us, we'll be fine." You told the child. He smiled a wide grin and ran back to his friends saying something like, 'we're strong protectors like the guardians!' You smiled at the child's joy at your simple words.

"This is the more enjoyable part of being a guardian. Seeing the children and being able to make them happy and put a smile on their face." North said quietly.

"Where's Pitch's lair?" You asked.

"Down a hole somewhere in the forest I think, That's where it was last time." Jack told you. "Why?"

"Because we're going to go beat the crap out of that belief stealing, puppy hating, loser of a-" You cut yourself off before you give the kids a new vocabulary lesson that they didn't need.

"Whoa there sheila, calm down before we make any stupid decisions we'll regret let's think this over." Bunny said.

"On any other day I would but every second we take thinking it over is another moment we lose and possibly another child who loses their belief. I'm not going to stand idly by drinking tea and eating cookies thinking this over one more minute. As a new guardian I refuse to put another kid's belief, or hope, or wonder, or memories, or fun at risk. We've already seen what he can do; now we need to stop it." You say.

"She's right. We can't take any more time. We have to act now." Jack said standing beside you, both literally and figuratively.

North sighed, "You're right, now is the time to do something."

"Hey if North's ok with it of course I'm okay with it." The kangaroo said while painting an egg.

"Let's do this." Tooth said. Sandy made a golden happy face and a thumbs up above his head before putting a determined look on his face and punching his hand.

"Then let's go beat down a coward." You say.

~ . ~ * ~ . ~

~Authors POV~

After Mim disappeared he reappeared at a certain lord of the dark's… cave.

"Pitch."

"Oh, Mim, how nice of you to join me. It's been so long since you visited me." Pitch said from where he was standing by the globe. He disappeared and reappeared near Mim's face. "Why is it you choose now? Hmm?" He said creepily as he glided swiftly away from Mim and over to one of his shimmering black nightmares.

"You know why." Mim replied.

"Oh, do I?" Pitch said with fake surprise written all over his face.

"Where did you get the ability to take children's belief? It is a child's right to be able to decide to believe or not, you can't make a choice for them." Mim replied calmly.

"Oh but it's so much fun. It's especially fun since it messes with your little pawns." Pitch replied while lounging upon a chaise made of swirling black sand and petting the nightmare's muzzle.

"They are not pawns, Pitch, they are protectors of childhood." Mim said keeping his cool just barely.

"And that is exactly why you send them to do your dirty work. Why don't you fight your own battles, Mim?" Pitch teased.

"ENOUGH! I have had enough of your foolishness, Pitch! Do not upset the balance, oh foolish mortal turned rogue." Mim warned before disappearing.

"I was mortal, then you brought me back, then you betrayed me, now I'm a spirit of darkness. I'm not rogue dear Mimmy." Pitch said quietly, then went back his usual self to deny his weakness. After all, the great and powerful boogey man can't have a weakness. "And it looks like dear Mimmy's beloved pawns are almost at my door step. I must get ready to _greet_ them." He said before melting into the shadows.

~ . ~ * ~ . ~

~Your POV~

"This is the entrance to the "almighty" boogey man's lair?" You said while mocking the ashen skinned man. "Seriously, a hole in the ground under a broken bed, no wonder you guys always defeat him." You said while balancing lightly on the edge of the broken bed frame while peering curiously down the hole.

"Well not everyone can live in a palace, especially not this dirt-bag. If you ask me, he deserves to live in a hole." Jack said while peering over your shoulder and prodding at some of the rotting pieces of wood that held the bed intact with his staff.

"Let's stop wasting time by standing around and go beat Pitch." Bunny said as he hopped forward, over both you and Jack's head and down the hole.

"Let's go!" North said energetically before jumping enthusiastically after Bunny, Tooth, her little fairies and Sandy followed suit. You peered cautiously down but you felt Jack looking at you. You turn towards him to see he's still staring.

"Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" You asked him. In response he pulled you closer to him and replied, "Yes."

"What? Where?" You asked self-consciously.

"Here." Jack said as he brushed his thumb over your eyelid. "Your beautiful (e/c) eyes. And here," he said as he poked you nose, making you laugh lightly, "Your adorable nose. And here," he said running his fingers over your check bones. "And here." He said quietly as his fingers traced over your lips before moving his head down to meet your lips. From the other kisses you two had shared, this one was no different, it still sent bolts of electricity through you, and made you shiver at his touch, both in pleasure and because his skin was cool against yours, and his lips. Jack's lips were always cold, but not freezing no, they were just the right temperature and they felt right against yours. Your lips fit together like pieces of a puzzle, you wished the moment could last forever, but eventually you pulled away, not particularly because you needed air because neither of you or the other guardians did, it was just habit to breath, but because you both knew you had to follow the others and help take down Pitch.

"Be careful." Jack said as he laid his forehead against yours before tugging you toward the hole. You both jumped and landed on your feet in a dark tunnel. You both had your guard up and were looking around and slowly advancing forward. Finally, you found the others and eventually you all made it to the main room of Pitch's underground lair. The room that held the black globe and the bright golden lights that dotted its surface. Nightmares walked around the room freely barely sparing any of you a glance. Then black tendrils of sand began to meet upon the top of the globe and take the shape of a familiar pointy haired lord of darkness.

"Ah, so nice of you all to join me," He conjured up a black sand table and chair along with teacups and other things needed for tea time. "Tea anyone?" He feigned innocence.

"Enough of the games Pitch you know why we're here." North said. The mocking smile fell from Pitch's gray face.

"Ah, yes, you think you can beat me again don't you." Pitch laughed before disappearing and reappearing right in front of North's face. "But just because you're good, and I'm evil doesn't mean you can defeat me. Good doesn't always win, sometimes darkness snuffs out the light." Pitch said while conjuring up a burning black sand candle and snuffing it out before it dissipated.

"Where did you get your new powers?" North changed the subject.

"You never were much fun, North." Pitch said, toying with North.

"Answer the question." North said firmly.

"Let's just say I got them from someone very powerful, even more so than I, you, or your beloved mentor Mim." Pitch evaded the question skillfully.

"Who?" North asked with more force. Pitch grinned cruelly.

"The Devil." He answered grinning maliciously.

"There is no such thing." North replied. Pitch frowned.

"Fine, have it your way. I got them from my master. The darkness. You may think I control the darkness, but it is actually the other way around, I only possess some of the power. I am but a humble servant of him, carrying out his greatest desires." Pitch replied. North looked surprised, but regained his stoic face. Pitch grinned again; it angered you that such a terrible person could have such power.

"Alright, "Mr. Humble Servant" you can stop running your mouth because if you don't, I'll bash your face in so you can't speak even if you wanted to!" You yelled agitatedly at him. The others looked surprised, as well as some of the nightmares, at your outburst.

"Mmm, does the new weak little guardian with no powers or purpose, who doesn't even know her center, want to fight the big, bad boogey man?" Pitch asked mockingly. You faltered for a moment, and then ran at Pitch kicking off the ground right before you reached him so as to bring the pain of your hand down heavier upon his face. Right before your fist would have made contact with his smug face he disappeared. Then you felt a tap on your shoulder, you turned and then you were grabbed from behind. A black dagger made out of pitch's shimmering black dream sand held at your throat as you were held tightly against Pitch body. You squirmed in his grasp. The other guardians were enraged, Jack especially. They charged at Pitch.

"Nightmares!" Pitch yelled and the nightmares ran quick as lightning to block the guardians' way and protect their master. They were all fighting, nightmares falling left and right until only few remained. Pitch called the few that were left off, he purposely didn't conjure up more, he just wanted to tire the other guardians out, but he could make more of the black creatures if he had to. You were still squirming in Pitch's grasp which only made him hold you tighter.

"Now that you're all a little calmer, I have one question." Pitch said.

"What?" Jack asked harshly, his voice as sharp as a dagger.

"You've seen what my new power does to children-" Pitch started.

"Of course we have, get to the point." Jack interrupted.

"Have you ever wondered what it would do to, say, a guardian?" Pitched asked the guardians as a cruel grin worked its way upon his face. Realization hit Jack and all the others like a truck, or a sofa to the face.

"You wouldn't." Jack said threateningly, but with worry, fear, and hope underlying that.

"Oh, but I would dear Jack. I want to see your faces, especially yours, Jack, when your precious new guardian is ripped away from you." He said maliciously. Jack didn't know what would happen if Pitch succeeded on his plan for you, but he wasn't going to let it happen. He ran forward but all of a sudden a nightmare ran out of nowhere and into Jack's path. Jack ran into it full force and fell back. Pitch looked surprised for a moment but then he conjured up a black and red ball of shimmery, swirling sand in his palm, and Jack could only stare in horror as it came closer and closer to your squirming form. And soon it came in contact with your skin and Pitch stepped back. Just as the sand had done to the small girl, it wrapped itself around your body, sealing you into a cocoon of black and red. And after it had completely encased you it dissipated and you started to fall, Jack realized what happened and ran to you and caught you right before you hit the ground. Pitch was laughing as he was floating towards the ceiling of the room.

"She's as good as dead to you!" He called out, and then exploded into a cloud of black sand and disappearing, until the next battle.

"Come back, you coward!" North yelled at the spot where Pitch disappeared. Then they all noticed how silent Jack was. They look over, and then slowly walk over to him. He was holding you in his lap and arms and staring into your face.

"What is it Jack?" Tooth asked.

"Her face, her eyes!" Jack said.

"What about them mate?" Bunny asked.

"Look for yourself." Jack said holding you out so they could see. Your eyes were glazed over and looking somewhere far off into space, your face was blank and void of emotion, and you lay in Jack's arms like a corpse.

"Is she…?" Tooth asked gesturing with her hands.

"No, she's not dead, she's breathing her heart is beating, but she may as well be." Jack said. "You heard Pitch; she's as good as dead to us. This time his powers aren't only a danger to the kids, but to all of us as well. His powers can take kids belief away permanently and make us… well, like this." He said while gesturing to you. "This time, no one's safe."


	9. The Awakening

A/N: This may not be how the actual story of the Guardians and Pitch goes, but this is how it's gonna go in my story, so deal with it. Guardians don't need food but in my story I'm making it so guardians have to eat when they don't have enough children believing in them which is why they have to feed you.

~Jack's POV~

It's been about a week since we went to Pitch's lair. (Y/N) hasn't changed at all since the accident, if anything, she's gotten worse. All she does now is sit where someone places her and stares into nowhere with glazed eyes. We hurried back to North's factory after the incident, we tried to help her, we called upon other spirits, we tried everything that we could think of. Nothing, nothing at all, she didn't even stir. She doesn't eat, her breathing is almost non-existent, and a creepy thing is, she doesn't even really blink. I've watched over her since we got back and I've only seen her blink once. She's starting to worry me, if this continues she will disappear forever. I worry she'll die before she even finds out who she really is, remembers who she was, finds her center, everything that makes her a guardian. I worry that day by day, she'll slip away from me, I can already feel it. I felt it the moment Pitch's accursed sand touched her. The memory is burned into my mind and on the back of my eyelids. Every single time I close my eyes I see her, desperately fighting against Pitch's hold, the sand encasing her entire body, and her still body falling, and then holding her limp form in my hands. It's like Pitch said, she is as good as dead. For the first few days, spirits would come and try to help, I held onto the small pieces of hope I had, hoping beyond everything else that after one of the spirits would go to see her in her room, they'd succeed. I hoped I'd hear her soft feet on the floor running towards me, feel her (s/c) arms wrap around me, I'd hold her close and be able to smell her scent, one that can't be described as anything but (y/n), but to no avail. None of them had succeeded. My beautiful, beloved (y/n) was still dead to the world. Suddenly, I felt suffocated, like I needed air, to get away from all this, even if for just a few moments. I couldn't bear to see (y/n) like this anymore, I wanted to see her happy and healthy, and just back to the way she was. I looked at the lifeless looking form of my beloved, and then I started out the door. I ran into a figure of feathers, Tooth. She looked at me for a moment and then gave an understanding nod.

"I'll watch after her." The feathered woman said to me, I nodded before quickly flying out of the room and out of North's factory.

~Author's POV~

When Pitch cursed you with his new powers, it achieved what he thought it would do but also did other things. It took your belief in yourself, life, and the children away from you. It left you an empty husk of a person that once was (y/n), but what he didn't know was that it also transferred a part of him into you. Not enough to corrupt you and turn you to the dark side or anything severe like that, but enough to tell you his story. While the others were frantically trying to get you back you were seeing Pitch's past inside your head. It was explaining things to you, things that would have never been revealed to you or the guardians if this hadn't happened, so I guess there is a silver lining to everything.

~Time Skip To What's Happening Inside Your Head~

At first you were just floating around in emptiness, not entirely aware of what was happening around you in reality but not really sure what was happening inside your head either. Then you realized you were in a memory. The blurriness around you clarified to reveal a young man. Pale skin, hazelnut hinted with gold colored eyes, black unruly hair, kind of like Jack's but spikier. It was Pitch yet not Pitch at all, this boy looked… well, human. Then you saw Manny approach the young human Pitch. You didn't know where they were but by looking at the pale white walls and all the other white furnishings, you'd guess they were in Manny's palace. Suddenly they started talking so you stopped looking around a listened to them.

"Do you know why you're here?" Manny asked.

"No, one moment I hadn't a clue about where I was or why I was here and then you came and brought me here to your palace." Pitch said.

"You are special, you're here because you are now a guardian, and you are to protect children. You are the first and only of your kind, I trust you will do your job well. You, my dear boy are the guardian of light. That is what you protect in children, light. Children have a certain light about them for a certain time, you are to protect that light until they are too old and lose their light, but not to worry there are always more children who believe." Manny explained.

"How do I protect them?"

"You ward away the darkness, keep the children happy, take care of them, and never let the darkness take them." Manny said.

"Ok." Then the image shifted and kept shifting like a slide projector. It showed certain times in Pitch's memories. One where he was playing with the children, another making them laugh, making shadow puppets to use in a play to amuse them, and another where he would put them to bed, tucking them in a kissing them on the forehead. It was hard to think that these two people, who were so different, were one in the same. The image switched again this time back to Manny's moon palace.

"Manny, I'm ba…. Who are they?" Pitch said. Within the room now stood Pitch, Manny, a young North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy.

"This is North, Tooth, Bunnymund, and Sandman."

"I didn't ask for their names, why are they here?" Pitch's voice rose ever so slightly in anger.

"These are the new guardians. I was hoping that you coul-"

"You told me I was the only one of my kind! You told me I was special! You betrayed me!" Pitch said angered. As his anger grew a whirling cloud of black sand started to appear around him, his shadow was growing longer, he was growing taller. His skin turned ash gray, his eyes turned a golden yellow, and his hair straightened to black points upon his head. His normal human attire changed to along floor length black robe. The darkness fully enveloped him.

"You have made a grave mistake, Mim!" He spat out the pale man's name as if it was poison on his tongue. "You have lost a pawn and earned an enemy!" with that said he was enveloped by black sand and disappeared. After that the image disappeared leaving you to float in the nothingness. This would go on for a while, but that was unbeknownst to you. Nothingness, the memories, and then nothingness again leaving you to think about what you saw.

~Jacks POV~

After I left North's I flew far away from the factory, I was still in the Pole, just far away from the others so I could clear my head. The stress and the tension of everything was becoming unbearable. Thinking about all the possibilities, like she could never be herself again, or she' never even come back from what Pitch did to her, or that she might die in front of me and I wouldn't have even had much time with her. I should go back and tell her these things. One of the spirits said we should talk to her, that maybe that will help bring her back to us. I flew off back to the factory.

. ~ . * . ~ .

When I got back I went immediately to her room. I told Tooth I could watch over her again. She nodded and smiled at me before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. I turned to the bed (y/n) was in. I walked to the edge of the bed and sat down bedside her. I started running my pale fingers through her (h/l)(h/c) hair. I started speaking softly to her, telling her all the fears and worries I have for her.

"(Y/n), please come back to me, I _can't_ live without you. Life without you is dull. I just didn't see it until I found you. I love you _so_ much come back to me. Please." I begged of her. No reaction. I decided that was enough for today, otherwise I would break down and I had to hold myself together. I called Tooth back in to watch her while I tried to do what was normal. Mess with the yetis, bother Bunny, chat with Sandy, but all of it just didn't seem right. It all seemed half-hearted. Like everyone else was doing the same as I was, holding themselves together. I keep telling myself I can cry or breakdown when she's better, then is the time to let it all loose, but now isn't. Now I have to be strong and wait. Just wait, much like that night that I brought her up from beneath the ice, waiting for my sleeping beauty to awaken. Only this time, the problem can't be solved easily by a simple kiss of true love. And no it's not that I'm being logical, one of the spirits tried it already, for an hour she was smashing my face against (y/n)'s. It was not a pretty sight. I sigh and go sit in one of the secluded windows in North's factory. Coincidently, the one I found (y/n) sitting in when we were all still yelling about Pitch after we found out he was back. I let my head fall against the cold glass, and let my mind rest as I fell into a nightmarish sleep filled with that one single memory.

~Author POV~

Jack hadn't known at the time that he would continue to talk to (y/n) and do the same thing he had done after clearing his head over and over again for a long while. (Y/n) continued to see those memories and nothingness in her head, but as time wore on, she slowly started to become just a little bit more aware of what was going on around her n reality. It started with the ability to feel touch. She couldn't move, but she could feel when people would touch her. After that came tasting, she began eating although it had gotten to the point where the other guardians were just feeding her like a child, forcing food down her throat to keep her alive. Then the ability to smell came. She could sometimes tell which person was in the room with her, North smelled of cookies, Tooth smelled like warm summer nights, Bunny smelled like new flowers in Spring time, Sandy smelled like a fresh night's air, and Jack, he smelled of freshly fallen snow and ice. It was a comforting scent. After scent, came sound. Every night at a certain time Jack would come and speak to you, tell you things about what's been happening and how he hopes you'll come back to him, and how much he loves you. After you regained almost all your senses no matter what you did you couldn't regain your sight, your ability to speak, or your ability to move. On one particular night though, Jack came as usual and sat on your bed and combed through your hair with his fingers. He spoke to you as he usually did, telling you what had happened today and other things but tonight was slightly different. Before he left he smoothed your hair back from your face and kissed both of your closed eyelids then your forehead and murmured against the soft skin of your face, "Forever I will love you, no matter what happens, even if you stay like this for the rest of our lives I'll never stop loving you. I will devote myself to you because you are my definition of true beauty, and my love for you is stronger than it ever has been. I hope you can feel me," he paused and linked his fingers with yours, "Taste me.' He moved his mouth to yours and murmured against your lips. Smell me," he paused to hold you close to himself, you breathing in his scent while he does the same to you. "Hear me." Jack continued speaking near your ear making it tickle as his lips brushed against your skin. "And I hope that you'll love me as much as I do you, love me for who I am with all my flaws, as I love you for exactly who you are. And Beyond anything else, I want you to see again so I can look into your (e/c) eyes as you look into mine, so our souls dance along with each other and I want you to speak again. So we can whisper I love you into the night, and into eternity. This is my one wish for you." You felt a single drop of wetness fall from Jack's face to yours, and slide down to rest over your heart. Within that one tear, the only tear Jack let fall throughout the entire time you had been like this, held all his wishes worries and fears. And I guess everything was weighed on the scales of fate because not a moment later the tear disappeared, your sight, speech, and mobility returned.

~Your POV~

Your (e/c) eyes shot wide open, your (s/c) arms wrapped tightly around him, daring any power in the universe to pull you two apart, and you whispered quietly like a soft breeze, "I love you." into Jack's ear. Jack only held you tighter against him. Tears of happiness, relief and any other emotion that had been held in overtime burst through like a broken dam. Both of you were sobbing hysterically into the others arms. The others heard noise so they came running and burst into the room. After they saw what was happening and that you were alright they all reacted. Tooth slowly flitted down to stand on the floor, her hands covering her mouth in what you could guess was shock, and tears of relief were pouring from her face. Sandy smiled, North did the same, Bunny looked at both of you and visibly slouched in relief and let a small smile grace his face. After Jack and you stopped crying all over each other everyone started asking questions and talking all at once.

"Quiet down my children." The calm voice of the man in the moon silenced everyone. "Speak one at a time."

"Oi! You been a lot of help, haven't you!" Bunny yelled in outrage. "We have been struggling down here on our own dealing with this chika's problems while you give us nothing but silence and vague answers!" Everyone watched in silence watching Bunny voice his thoughts while Manny looked calmly at him, with a stoic look.

"I have been busy."

"You've been _busy_?! Doing what?!" Bunny yelled.

"I've been trying to find answers."

"Do you have any?" Bunny asked a little calmer.

"Unfortunately, no I don't." Bunny looked ticked at this answer but said nothing this time. "Now, my child," Manny started while turning to you. "What has happened to you?"

"I remember not be able to use any of my senses for the world but I was busy inside my head." You told him.

"How so, my dear?"

"Well, at first there was nothing but haze in my mind but then I began to see Pitch's past. He was the first guardian, wasn't he?" Everyone but Jack, you and Manny, took a sharp breath in. The other guardians, excluding Jack, looked at each other having a silent conversation with each other.

"Please continue." Manny said.

"He was, at that time, the only guardian and he looked after the children well, as if he were another parent to them, watching over them carefully. But the day you brought the others he felt betrayed and the darkness took him. That's why he is how he is now."

"Was there anything else my child?"

"Yes. Right before Jack gave me back the things I was missing, it seemed as if a voice told me in my ear, 'You, small child blessed with the gift of the moon, are the Guardian of Light and something more your own. Pick up what was left behind and wield it as a power against the darkness that arises. Then shall you find what is your own that resides within your heart.'" You said. Manny a well as the others look astonished. You looked at everyone in a questioning manner from your place on Jack's lap.

"You are a very special guardian indeed. You have the ability to wield two centers as your weapon against the dark. You are the Guardian of Light, like Pitch used to be before he turned, but you also have your own center that you have to find like everyone else. You are the guardian of rumored prophecy."


	10. The Guardian Of Light Returns

A/N: Remember, this is not the actual story of the guardians this is my story. DO NOT STEAL MY STORY OR I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN!

"I'm the what?" You asked indignantly.

"You are the guardian of rumored prophecy." Manny repeated as if it was the most normal thing to say.

"Yes, I got that, but what does it mean."

"You're not a normal guardian, like for instance Jack, he has one center, one thing that makes him particularly special. His center is-"

"Fun, I know, but please cut to the chase."

"You however have the ability to wield two centers, something I have not seen for at least a millennia. It is rare, very rare, the last died fighting the darkness, before pitch or any of the guardians were created. Pitch gave up guardianship. I have been waiting the day when a guardian would come to take his place guarding the light, but I had never thought it would be the guardian of rumored prophecy. My dear, soon like all of the others," Manny motioned to the other guardians, "you will soon find your center, _your_ center." You sat in silence mulling over what Manny had said.

"But what-" You were cut off when one of North's yetis burst in the room. He looked surprised to see you up but ignored it for the moment. He spoke frantically to North before North yelled, "The Globe!" You all ran to the globe. The spot on the globe that was the city of burgess, some of the lights began to go out. Your face contorted in pain, your mind was riddled with images of the children, terrified of the darkness right before it took their belief. You could hear their screams, you hadn't realize until Jack picked you up that tears were falling heavily down your (s/c) cheeks and you had been screaming in agony while crouching and holding your head.

"Why can I see it, all of the terror, the hope, the fear and then the dullness? Why can I see their belief being taken?!" You cried out, the remnants of the images burned into the back of your eyelids.

"That is part of the burden the guardians of light bear. They see everything the dark does, all of the evil. All of the sorrow and pain they inflict, I am sorry you had to see that." Manny said before disappearing as usual. You looked up at all of them, the tears had stopped and you said but four simple words.

"Pitch must be stopped."

. ~ . * . ~ .

~Authors POV~

While (y/n) and the guardians were dealing with their lives, Pitch with his army of nightmares was in Burgess. With the guardians being distracted with the "unfortunate", in Pitch's mind, awakening of the newest "pawn" he was enjoying his new powers.

"With those silly guardians busy, I can do all my master wishes me to do." Pitch mused to himself as he approached another window to a child's window. He opened the window with ease, slipping in, silent as a shadow of the night. He crept over to the bed leaning far over the child and looking upon the face of his next victim. A small boy with wild red hair, and brown freckles running across his cheekbones and his nose. Pitch smiled cruelly down at the child, knowing what would become of the boy in a matter of moments. From his hand he produced the black sand with shimmering red threaded in and he brought his hand up and then brought it down upon the child's chest. The child awoke only to have sand crawling across his small form, and in moments he was covered in it, but as soon as it had happened the sand disappeared and with it the boy's belief and Pitch. Outside the window Pitch peered in, the child looked about with eyes as cold and dull as a dead man's before falling back under the sheets of his bed and sleeping once again. Another moment and pitch sent a ball of normal black sand through the window. In moments of the sand coming in contact with the child, the child began tossing and turning, running from the nightmares plaguing his dreams. Pitch smiled much like a devil and dissipated into thin air. He continued doing as he pleased knowing it would alert the guardians, but that was his plan. He was going to destroy the pesky little spirits one and for all this time around. This time he wouldn't be the one to fall. As he sent nightmares to another child a voice he was expecting was heard that almost startled him.

"Pitch!"

~Your POV~

"Pitch!" You screamed at the boogeyman. Said man turned slowly, a spine-tingling grin upon his ashen features.

"You called." He said slowly and quietly said, drawing out every syllable. You growled, irritated at his antics.

"You have no right to do this! I don't know what happened while I was in your stupid induced coma or whatever _you'd_ like to call it, but let's get one thing straight. The guardians will _always_ be there and whatever you do we can counter. And you just signed up for a battle with a ghost of the past." You said coldly to the man of shadows. Your eyes flashed white for a moment, a dangerous looked settled in your eyes. For a moment Pitch feared for his soul and his smile faltered, but he just smirked at you.

"So be it." You just glared at him, but before the others could even lift a finger a cold breeze began to blow. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair whipped around in the air and your eyes slowly started to turn into a white color. Slowly something started glowing in your hand, as the glow intensified. it diminished and revealed a silver staff. The staff being as long as Jack's, was a silver pole but with what looked to be a silver vine spiraling around it. At the top of the staff sat clear shimmering (favorite gem) sphere in the clutches of a silver claw that extended from the silver pole. The end of the staff however ended with a delicate yet deadly clear point. At the end of the staff where it slowly faded from silver to clear in the point, swirling tendrils of white where seen within. You turned your head looking away from the staff and looked at Pitch. You extended our arm and held the staff outwards sideways.

"Let the battle commence." You said before leaping at him. You raised the end of your staff towards him but stopped dead in you tracks when he disappeared.

"Show yourself you coward!" You yelled into the night, keeping a keen watch around you especially in the shadows.

"My pleasure." He said from behind you before sending a wave of black sand towards you and disappearing again. You slashed the end of your staff through the wave making it dissipate. You barred your teeth and growled like an animal. You and the other guardians formed a tight circle back-to-back looking for the darkness's ashen servant. The night was silent, too quiet for you or the other guardian likes.

"Pitch we know you are here, come back and fight!" North called into a nearby shadow.

"Why hasn't he shown himself?" You asked the others.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out." North replied. Suddenly Manny appeared but where his usually stoic face was, a worried one was instead.

"Pitch has been summoned by his master, this isn't good. If Pitch has angered the darkness, it will kill him and take stable form. The darkness will do its own bidding. The last time that happened was before any of your times. All of the guardians, including the Guardian of Light died defending the children. They succeeded nonetheless, but at a grave cost of their immortal spirit."

"There were guardians before us?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but I never told any of you to protect you, not Pitch, not any of you. I told Pitch he was the first, hoping he would be the last and final to hold the place as Guardian of Light."

"What were you protecting us from?" You asked the pale man.

"The truth, it always comes at a price."

"What do you m-" You started before you doubled over as memories and images that you had not seen nor were yours flooded your mind.

_A boy with brown hair and fair skin stands as part of the circle of guardians. He has vibrant blue eyes and he holds the staff of light. He wears a white shirt beneath a black vest and ripped pants that clung to his legs. Next to him is a tan blonde female, floating above the ground only because of the clear wings upon her back. Her blonde hair fades to iridescent colors as it nears the end of each strand. She has brown freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She wears a sweetheart neckline dress of many shimmering colors that grips around her torso and splays out in the skirt, feathers start from the middle of her upper arm and look like sleeves that go only to her elbows. Next to her stands another female, this one has long raven hair that would reach the middle of her back if she took her hood off. She wears a dark navy blue hoodie and dark torn pants. She like Jack wears nothing on her feet. Her skin is as pale as the snow and her lips are frost bite blue, and her eyes shine a mysterious emerald green from beneath her hood. She blows out a breath and with it a perfect snowflake is produced, but it looks more like a ninja's throwing star because of its size. Next to her stands a tall creature, resembling a wolf but not quite. His fur is a natural wolf's color but he's odd because he stands upon his hind legs, strapped around his waist an back are leather that hold weapons, one of which happen to be Bunny's boomerangs. Next to him stands a short girl, she shimmers golden like Sandy. She has a dress of gold on her small form. It has a high neckline ending slightly below her chin, puffy sleeves and a rouched bodice. The skirt ends at just above her ankles where you can see her small feet are bare. And next to her a man that seems like a giant compared to the short child. He's older than the others, much wiser. He is pale, wiry sliver-gray hair atop his head. Wise old grey eyes in his old face and he wears a long trench coat, a violet scarf and black boots. Just where the trench coat ends can it be seen the edges of swords, most likely in holsters beneath the long coat. Beside and behind them stood more guardians holding their own specialized items that they used to protect the children and keep the dark at bay with. And above them was Manny. They all stood somewhere you didn't recognize, but on the other side of what you now recognized as a battle field was shadows, dark black shadows. _

Before you could see anything else, you were thrust painfully back into reality. You stumbled back into Jack holding your head in pain. His arms were like protective walls, firm, and you felt utterly safe within them.

"What did you see?" He asked quietly into your ear but loud enough for the others to hear. You looked up at him before clearing your throat and answering.

"The ones before us, all of the guardians before all of us, there were so many of them, an army. Numbers upon numbers of them, Manny said they all died the last time the dark did his own bidding and they were an army, what's going to happen to us we're only six and I haven't even found _my _center yet." You told them, fear lacing the last of your words.

"My children, a day I feared would come has arrived. We're going to the lair of The Darkness." Everyone turned to him, mouths agape.

"Excuse me but could you repeat that, mate?" Bunny said making sure he had heard that sentence right.

"We are going to the lair of The Master of Darkness." Manny repeated.

"How are we going to do that exactly?" Tooth said flitting around anxiously.

"You'll see." Manny said before the surrounding view of Burgess became a blur. The blurs were getting darker before they finally just cleared and you were standing on rocky ground in a dark place. You looked around confused for a moment.

"Where are we?" Tooth asked as her fairies hover closer to her.

"We're in the darkness's lair." Manny replied simply.

"If this empty cave, or whatever it is, is the Master of Darkness's lair, then where in the name of all things evil is he?" You asked slightly annoyed with all of Manny's vagueness and repetition. The pale man did not reply but simply walked over to a wall and proceeded to do strange gestures and talk to it as if it were a person.

"Are you sure all the years in the moon didn't make him, I don't know, a little nuts?!" You whispered in Jack's ear as you kept your eyes upon Manny. After a while more of Manny dancing foolishly in front of the wall you were just about to say something when the wall slid over to reveal a passage. You and Jack shot each other a look before proceeding into the tunnel. The group walked for a while, every now and then there would be a sconce bearing a torch to light the tunnel but other than that the tunnel was barren of anything. As the tunnel came to the end two massive black doors with silvery metal designs upon them were revealed.

"Be quiet and don't make a sound if you wish to live through this visit."


	11. Welcome to My Lair

A/N: I really am sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Also, you as the guardian of light have the ability to make your staff disappear and you can resummon it at any time. Enjoy, but just know that if you steal my story you will have my wrath to face.

Everyone gave a silent nod and proceeded forward with caution. Tension radiated from the group, everyone was on edge, expecting a fight or a trap, or something besides the quiet, dimly lit hall they were walking in.

You were walking silently beside Jack, having only been reunited with him for a short amount of time after Pitch's induced coma, you were determined to not let him out of your sight, and it didn't bother him one bit.

To say you were walking close to him was an understatement. You were literally hip to hip with him. Your staff was in a death like hold in your (s/c) hands. You gazed around sweeping your eyes around the hall, keeping a keen eye for anything that might be out of place. Nothing, just a hallway, no trip wires or holes to fall into, nothing

You all walked silently down the hall for what seemed like hours staring at nothing but dirt walls until the hall widened into a room. The room was furnished lightly in black and whatever light that had lit the hall disappeared leaving the room in shadows. At the far end of the room was another door but it wasn't exactly…there. The door looked like you could walk right through it, it was a sheer-blackish color, it looked like it was made of shadows and phantoms.

'The phantoms were probably contributed by Pitch.' You thought in your head, you snorted at the thought. Jack glanced at you before continuing to look about the room. You walked over to the door and cautiously reached your hand out to touch it. You brushed your fingers along the surface of it, it was cold and immediately the blurry blackish-purple "phantoms" surrounded around where your fingers were on the door, almost like a greeting. You cracked a small smile and giggled softly.

Jack came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist while resting his head upon your shoulder.

"Hey princess, what cha' doin'?" He asked.

"Don't call me princess."

"Okay, Snowflake." He grinned lopsidedly. You turned around in his arms and stuck your lip out in a playful pout, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Jaaaack." You whined.

"Ok, ok (y/n)." Jack smiled and pressed kisses about your face. You scrunched your nose. "Jack," you giggled, "Stop" pushing on his face as he continued to kiss your face. Your laughter filled the small room.

"Oi, love birds, quit foolin' around, we have a mission!" Bunny barked at the two of you. You stuck your tongue out at him.

"He's right. We have to go through that shadow door. This door is special though, shadow doors are portals, you never know where you'll end up, but there's a trick to it." Everyone looked awed at Manny's words.

"What do you mean?" You asked him. He then brought his hands together then pulled them apart and protruded a long white rope from nowhere.

"I was getting to that, the thing is, if a large number of people, or in this case creatures, were to enter the door, tied together of course," Manny said brandishing the rope, "The door would get confused so to speak, the magic on it would falter for only a few moments allowing everyone to get through, but the portal tends to be tricky if anyone doesn't get out in time before the portal's magic restores itself they'll be stuck in the shadow world or they'll be spit out in a random destination decided by the door, but that's another reason for the rope."

"Let's do it." You said enthusiastically before shooting forward and grabbing the rope from Manny.

"Who's first?" You asked looking around at the other guardians.

"Come on Bun Bun, show some courage." You egged on Bunny. He let out an extremely audible sigh but came forward nonetheless. You smiled, "That's more like it." You wrapped the rope around his furry torso and tied an intricate knot at his back. Then you made a motion with your hand to usher the next guardian forward. One by one they all stepped forward and were tied to the rope; the line ended with Manny, having tied yourself to the rope ahead of him.

"Let's go, Bunny, walk calmly into the shadow door. All of you keep a tight grip onto the rope and make sure you can see whoever's ahead of you at all times." Manny said from behind you. You were staring at the back of Jack's snowy white head. Jack stepped through the door before you. You looked at the door uncertainty written all over your visage.

"Manny, are you sure?" You said quietly.

"Yes my dear, you will be fine." You took a deep breath before stepping through the shadow door.

If someone asked you what it felt like to step through the portal you weren't sure you could even tell them. You could only describe it as…strange. It felt like all the shadows in the door turned to leeches, but not blood-sucking, it felt like they were kissing your skin with mist. It felt like walking through jelly but also through air, it was disorienting to say the least.

You finally stepped through to the other side where all the others were. Your eyes had been closed while walking through, you slowly opened them right as Jack glomped you. You let out a small indignant sound of surprise. Jack pulled away a moment later.

"What was that for?" You asked holding on to his forearms as he supported your own forearms up.

"Just glad to see you made it okay, Frostbite." He nuzzled your cheek.

"Since when am I a disease that people who stay out in the cold too long get?" You laughed as his hair was tickling your skin. A throat was cleared from behind you, you both turned to see Manny.

"If you two are done, I would like to proceed." He said with a small smile on his face. You stepped away from Jack reluctantly.

"We have less than five minutes to find the rip in the portal. We need to stick together and look quickly." Manny instructed as you all stood back in line then proceeded in Manny's designated direction.

You looked for a while, but just when you all thought you'd get stuck inside the portal or get spit out in some unknown place you found the rip.

"Run!" Manny yelled. "We've got thirty seconds before the rip closes." Everyone sprinted towards the jagged hole in the never ending shifting black and purple shadows. You just barely managed to jump out and pull Manny with you before the rip closed itself with sucking noise.

You and Manny tumbled to the ground, rolling to a stop and getting tangled in the rope as well as having your hair pulled over your face. You lifted yourself up pulling your hair out of your face and coughing out dirt from the floor. Jack knelt by you patting your back while Tooth was concentrating on getting the rope untied, and in your case untangled, from everyone.

"Thanks." You rasped out. "Where are we?" You asked as Jack helped you up.

"We are about one room away from the Master of Darkness's throne room, so I suggest no noise. For this encounter I would prefer we had the upper hand with the element of surprise." Manny Murmured just loud enough for all of you to hear. Everyone nodded.

You stood up and summoned your staff that you had put away earlier. All of you looked towards a large metal door-painted black- at the far end of the room. Then all of you taking battle stances, prowled quietly towards it.

You went up to the door, quietly pushing it open and holding it so all the others could pass. You closed it as silently as was possible after all the others had walked through. You crossed through the next room quietly, you motioned for all the guardians to go to either side of the metal doors and you would open them. They did and you quietly went to the door, placing your hand on the handle, getting ready to yank the door open. Before you could do anything else a booming voice was heard.

"You know you really should stop hiding, I know you're there and it's rude to keep your master waiting. I've been expecting you." Your blood froze at those words. You looked quizzically towards Manny.

"The shadow door, it must have been." Manny murmured.

"Mim, is that you? Well, now, this is a surprise." The voice said. "I expected your pawns to come but not you in the flesh, so to speak." The voice chuckled in obvious amusement.

You bared your teeth in annoyance and threw the doors open violently. The guardians came to your sides in a flash all holding their weapons of choice towards where they thought the threat was coming from.

A man sitting on a pure black thrown of thorns was in the room. His skin was a milky, ashy grey, kind of like Pitch's, but almost prettier in a dark way. He had long black hair that faded to silver near the ends. Atop his head was a foreboding looking crown of sorts made of black thorns. He wore what you assumed to be black armor but you couldn't tell because the man looked as if he was made of mist.

"So you're the Master of Darkness? Funny, if you're such a master, I wonder why you're not even solid." You taunted him. The smile fell from his lips into a snarl.

"And this is my throne room, and my world, I could manipulate it so you could die ten times over. And you wouldn't be able to do anything about it, since you don't have your precious center yet. Do you?" The smirk reappeared on his face again. You growled, but then a hand was laid on your shoulder, it was Manny. He stepped in front of you.

"You have no right giving Pitch the power he has now." Manny said with an assertive tone.

"Of course I do, you and your little pawns always think you can win, and you're in charge but you're not. So this time, I played a card that would tip the scales in my favor."

"You do not choose whether a child can believe, this fight is between the guardians and you, do not involve the children in our conflict." Manny retaliated.

"Oh but it does. If I want to get to you, I need to take out your energy source and that would be the 'precious children'." He laughed. Before you even realized what you were doing you jumped over Manny and shot a ball of pure light at the cursed thing sitting on the throne. The light burnt a hole into his torso. The darkness looked surprised for a moment, before snarling at you.

"You will pay for that little trick, my dear." And with that, tendrils of the same black mist that his body was made of erupted from his back.

"Let's see who's most precious to you?" You made a small move in front of Jack, which was a mistake.

"Oh, I see." In a split second a tendril whipped out and grabbed Jack. His staff dropped to the ground and you grabbed onto his hand.

"Jack, don't let go." you murmured as your own staff fell to the ground and shattered as it was made of a glass like material, but it would reform later. Jack looked sincerely fearful at that moment as your eyes connected, but the look changed to one of love.

"I'm sorry (y/n)." He whispered to you. Realization struck with those words as to what he was planning on doing. He let go of your hand and let the tendril pull him back to the other tendrils that were ready to envelope him. In seconds the black misty tendrils had completely covered Jack's body.

"Give him back!" You yelled infuriated as you summoned your staff again.

"Oh, I don't think I will." The Darkness said. "Now if you'd kindly get out of my lair." He said and with a swish of his hand the dark throne room blurred away like a dream and was replaced with North's factory. You blinked then looked down seeing Jack's staff. Kneeling down you picked it up. You stared at it, and then all the feelings that had been suppressed by your rage while in the throne room hit you full force. Tears slipped down your face before you even realized you were crying.

"Why?! I just got you back." You sobbed, curling over into a hunched position.

You honestly didn't know how long you stayed in that position but either way you didn't care. After the tears stopped you brought your head up. You brought Jack's staff up to eye level. Then summoning your staff you began making swirling patterns of light. His staff lifted in the air and continued rising until it reached the direct center above the globe, then with a silent gesture with your staff, Jack's was encased in an unbreakable case of light. The only person who could break the case now, was you.

Silently, you turned away and flew out one of the windows. You flew for a while in the cold snow, until you got to a deserted overhang, overlooking a deep chasm. You looked down and decided it would be perfect. You kneeled near the edge then began writing in the snow. After you were done you flew back to the factory. What you wrote in the snow, only you would know, but you wrote a single name.

Jack Frost.


End file.
